Werebear
by unleashed her imagination
Summary: Jorah turns to a werebear every full moon. What happens to him? Dany x Jorah
1. Chapter 1

It hurt so much. Every time it happened. And it did every full moon.

It was getting close to one. Jorah could feel it in his bones. Changing again to a creature nobody likes and nobody understands. But the part that hurt him at most was watching his beloved Daenerys and not being able to go to her. Because he was a horrific animal and it would be dangerous to being so close. He was of no help to her in the time she needed him at most.

Dany had horrible nightmares since Khal Drogo died. And she relied on Ser Jorah to comfort her at night. It felt wrong and right at the same time. She was way too young to stay alone for the rest of her days, being only 15. But on the other hand, Jorah was her advisor, her one true friend and she couldn't let that friendship to be ruined by lust.

When he stroked her fair hair, she felt not only protected but...loved, and that in the most lustful way. His masculine body was a pillow a girl could only dream about. But once every month he disappeard in the thin air. And that was one of the nights. He never explained it to her.

So there she was, on her own, without her bear to give her love and protection she so longed for. And yet it was never going to be more than that. He could never be hers the way she wanted. To stroke her hair for all iternity. To feel him...oh yes, she wanted Jorah so badly. And to play him until he wanted her, too. To fill the emptiness Drogo left, in all meanings of it.

The first time he stayed over in her tent, she woke up rather afraid of a stranger's hand around her waist. And she thought she felt something. Like something was poking her on her lower back. She didn't know what it was until she turned around.

She blushed and giggled like a girl. Apparently, Ser Jorah had more than one sword with him. She wondered how was he able to ride a horse with..._that_. Her knight was more than gifted, she had to admit. Lust in her began to rise with every passing second. She kept staring until she realized he's already woken up.

»Khaleesi?« She looked at him, still surprised, happy and astonished at the same time.

»Ser Jorah? Why...how...What are you doing here exactly?« The knight sat up.

»I heard screams from your tent and I came here to comfort you. I didn't mean to stay, my queen.« That's when she noticed the bruises and scratches that weren't there the day before.

»Jorah, what happened to your chest? You're full of bruises and wounds.«

»Oh, that.« He looked down, trying to remember a reasonable explanation. »I had a fight, nothing to worry about, Khaleesi.«

But she didn't buy it.

»They look like wounds caused by some animal.« He sighed.

»No, I assure you. I shouldn't anger a Dothraki and I would've been fine. I'm terribly sorry if I caused you any fear.«

»I'm quite sure you can defend yourself, Ser Jorah. I was just enquiring.« She couldn't help herself but smile. He was still very much in attention down there, and Dany was almost sure he hadn't noticed. But he did notice she was looking at something below his waist. He blushed and looked more ashamed than ever before.

»I do appologize, Khaleesi. I wish I knew how to control myself, but that's the one thing I seem not to be able to figure it out for some reason.« She smiled. _Oh, that smile_, Jorah thought. He could stare at her until the end of times, but...duty calls. He wanted to stand up and tidy up, but she stopped him.

»Jorah, I appreciate you intervening so I didn't make a fool of myself in front of the entire Khalasar.« Now it was his turn to smile.

»You could never make a fool of yourself, my princess.« His deep blue eyes came closer to Daenerys. Her breathing became faster and not as deep as it was before. She almost closed her eyes. His voice was above attractive. It made her shiver. Goosebumps crossed her skin at the sound of him calling her princess. They were all alone and she could do with him whatever she wanted. It was undeniable he was ready to go where nobody but Drogo went before. And she wanted him to go there so badly.

His manly hands held her by the waist.

»Just tell me, Khaleesi, and I'm all yours. More than I ever was.« _But I'll never tell you about the wounds, or I will lose you forever_.


	2. Chapter 2

He cracked down in pain as his body started changing. He gained weight, hairs all over him, his nose changed, his hands and feet...

It took about a minute to change to a full-grown male bear. His clothes fell of him like leaves from a tree. Jorah hid behind some trees; he didn't have much choice in Vaez Dothrak, it wasn't like Bear Island, with forests everywhere. But when the change was completed, his mind was a mind of an animal. He wasn't Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island anymore.

He smelled human flesh in the distance. A bunch of Dothraki were having a chat just a few yards away from his hiding place. _One could do_, Werebear thought. _And dinner will be served in 5 minutes_. The animal version of Jorah creeped behind the completely obvlivious Dothraki. His steps were quiet and slow. He observed his target, deciding what part of his body would be most suitable to bite. Neck?

Werebear's eyes narrowed, getting ready for a successful strike. And than he saw her, in the moonlight. His _Khaleesi_. Even as a bear he knew his queen. He knew he shouldn't strike her, but she was standing between a hungry bear and his dinner. He managed somehow to turn away for a moment or two, and luckily for him, she went back to his tent.

And it just happened, too fast even for a werebear. He pierced the Dothraki's neck and his blood squirted like water from a fountain. The victim was butchered in the most brutal way. Blood was spilled everywhere, some of it also Jorah's, since he had to fight the other Dothraki in the group; got a couple of scratches, but they will be fine in a day or two.

He brought his dinner some yards away, for safety, not wanting to risk anyone noticing him. Well, he thought as much. The other Dothraki ran to the camp and tell the others of their adventure and how they were attacked by a horrible hairy animal. Soon, Jorah was followed by 10 armed riders. He found a shelter behind one of the tents, laid down and silently waited for all the fuss to pass. Afterwards, he returned to his dinner and stayed there 'till the sunrise.

Ser Jorah Mormont woke up bear – mhm? – naked behind a large tree outside the Dothraki camp. He had no recollection of what happened that night, but some human bones and traces of blood reminded him of his full-moon activities. He scratced his head, feeling like he had too much wine, all dizzy. Everything was blurred. His body was full of wounds and bruises.

_I cant go back to Khaleesi like that_, he thought and looked around for something to cover himself. He found his mostly torn clothes, luckily still a bit useful. Quickly covering himself, he found his way to his tent unseen.

But one day it didn't go so well. Jorah-bear was hiding in his usual hiding place behind some bush, which was rare to find. It was getting close to sunrise, a time when werebear became Ser Jorah Mormont again. The problem was that this time he didn't change back alone and unseen.

Daenerys couldn't sleep that night. She was rolling in about 8 different positions, none of which suited her. She gave up and went outside, far from the camp, right near Jorah's hiding place. The bear moved. A familiar smell, the one he was not suppose to attack. _His queen_. Dany sat down on a large stone and looked up at the moon, getting weaker and weaker. It was a beautiful sight. Fair-haired Khaleesi and the Moon. One couldn't decide which was more beautiful. Thw werebear got closer. What could she do? Alright, scream and warn the other Dothraki. But he had a feeling she was far too curious to make a sound before she knew who the creature was.

Slow steps. Getting closer and closer to Khaleesi.

Dany turned around only to see an extremely large bear. She's never seen one but according to her knight's stories, they're a bit smaller than this one. It was also slightly...weird, deformed. Like it wasn't a bear. While she thought of what it could be, the animal came closer. So close she could acctually touch its nose. And to her surprise, it didn't do her any harm, it didn't attack her, didn't even sniff her. Just kept looking directly in her eyes.

And she knew that look, familiar, friendly, calming...loving.

_Ser Jorah._

She touched his nose and the bear purred in pleasure.

»I've never seen a bear around these part,« she said quietly, but it looked like the animal could hear her; it moved its head on one side. He wanted to say »_It's me, Khaleesi, it's Jorah, your knight, the one who would fight for you, die for if need be,. Love you if you let him, or carried on with a broken heart, serving until his heart is pierced with a sword«_

He started feeling something moving in his body. The same feeling that always crept out when it was his time to change back to Jorah. His body got smaller, the limbs became human-sized, his face lost most of the hairs. Dany stood there, frightened, but didn't call for help. She wanted to know who it is. He screamed in pain, although trying his best not to sound too hurt or she would panick. After a minute he was naked lying on the ground, with his Khaleesi above him.

»Ser Jorah...I...care to explain?« He desperately tried to hide his manhood. _Seven hells, what a shame_, he thought. It's bad enough that she now knew his secret, she's just seen him naked. Great. _Making a fool of yourself in front of a queen, that's...brilliant_.

»When I was little, a sick bear bit me. I thought it meant nothing more than a normal wound you get in fights but during the first full moon I...changed. To a beast. I looked like a beast. I smelled like a beast. I _thought_ like a beast. It's not curable. Or so I was told. So it's no hope for me. Once a month you better stay away from me.«

Dany was shocked altough the explanation made sense. Poor Jorah.

»But surely, there's a flower or a potion or something that can help you. There's a cure for every illness.« He smiled. A sad smile, hopeless smile.

»I doubt it, Khaleesi. And if it exists, it's probably on the Bear Island. And I'm pretty sure I'm no longer welcome there.«

»Maybe if you pray hard enough...« His laughter interrupted her.

»No pray can help me, only...only you.« He lowered his head, staring at the level of her knees, »and you won't.«

»Why wouldn't I? What am I supposed to do, Jorah? If it helps you, I will do it.« He couldn't ask her that. Not her. His queen.

»I was told...at home, I was told, true love is the only thing that can save me. I got married but it didn't help. But,« he paused for a second, looked at her soft grey eyes, »you seemed to have some sort of power over me. I wasn't supposed to change for a wee while.« He tried to think what to say.

»How would I show you my true love? If it existed in the first place.« Bear islander thought for a moment. Is it respectful to her to say that? To a 15-year-old Khaleesi? Too young and too high-born to mention sexual intercourse. The poor girl is already a widow, it's not exceptable.

»Jorah, I insist on you telling me!« A clear order. An order he must obey.

»Well...we...you...you should make...make love to me.« He murmured but she heard him correctly. She took a step back, shock but glad he told her. She took control over the conversation.

»Than we'll try it. We're not married to anyone, and I do want to help. I can't see you risking your neck for me, yet I can't sacrifice such a little thing that can help you get better.« She looked decided. »I need you sharp at all times, Jorah the Andal. If that's what it takes, we will give it a go.«


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't look right. He was in her tent, breaking every rule there is about a knight's behaviour around his queen. Suddenly, the years of training were forgoten, the rules abandoned, manners no longer functional. She came in, wearing that amazing blue dress that makes her looking like a Goddess. And at that moment she was nothing less to him. Thoughts in his head were not at all suitable for a knight. He loved her before, but now, he desired her. He could finally want her properly. Well, as proper as it can be, given the circumstances.

He came so close he could hear her heart beating. The warmth of her tiny body an inch or less away from his. She closed her eyes, leaning closer to his lips. Jorah thought this is heaven. He got more courageous, slowly introducing his tongue to her mouth. Dany moaned. She pulled him closer, wanting more of him. He was a good kisser, despite the years out of practice. He tasted a bit awful, but what could one expect from a werebear? She didn't mind. Instead, she pulled his yellow shirt over his head, revealing his masculine chest and well-bulit arms. Dany wanted to get her dress of but he stopped her. He wanted that pleasure.

The godly dress fell down, under it a godly body of his Khaleesi. His breaths got deeper and faster, kissing her again, this time more agressive than earlier. Her nipples hardened before Jorah could reach them. He was pleased she wasn't completely forcing herself into this, but acctually wanted it at least a little bit. He ran his finger down her body, reaching a very intimate area. He broke up from the kiss to see if she trusts him enough. She knew he stopped just above it. She took his hand and placed it. Jorah felt the warmth of her, massaging her with his fingers.

Her sudden moves told him just how much she enjoyes this encounter. She pulled his fingers to her mouth and licked them slowly, then put them inside of her, making a noise of pleasure. He knew his way around, touching the exact spot she wanted. He got rougher by the minute. His massage became faster and deeper, as deep as it got, using only his fingers. She couldn't stand anymore, it felt so good. She leaned on him while he continued working his magic.

He used his other arm to direct her for another kiss. She stopped him before he reached her mouth.

»Ser Jorah...Your clothes are difficult to remove.« He noticed she had problems undoing his trousers. He wanted to help by removing his own fingers from her.

»No,« she cried, »stay in there, I'll do this.« She finally managed to completely undress him. Seeing his manhood for the second time today scared her in some way.

»I don't know if I'm quite ready for you, Ser.«

»Now, why would that be,« he asked her playfully, still massagin her. »You look ready to me,« he smirked.

»No, it's just that...I've never seen such a big...« She pointed in the direction of his waist. »That's what I'm not ready for.«

»Oh.« He felt flattered. »Well, you don't need to worry, I will be gentle.« Somehow, that didn't sound as reasuring as it should.

He took control of the situation, laying her down on her back, while he kneeled down, spreading her legs. Dany was nervous. She hasn't done this in quite a while. She kissed Jorah once before, but this was a very different area of expertise. When he got ready, he looked at her face, seeking lust he'd already spotted minutes ago. It was still there.

»May I?« Why, even now, aroused as he was, he asked her permission.

»Ser Jorah, I'm ordering you to go as deep as you can, or I shall tell everyone where you've been going every full moon.« He grinned and kept looking at her face while going in. She closed her eyes, feeling every inch in her, shivering until he filled the space. And that was deep, as she ordered. He started moving in her, slowly at first, but when her body got used to the sensation, the moving got faster and harder. But Dany had no intention staying under Jorah much longer and she turned him around like a professional. He was surprised at first, being in an unknown position. She sat on him now, slowly moving her hips, taking care he was always all in. Jorah swallowed hard and looked up. If he kept looking at her for too long, he'll be over and done with in no time. She knew exactly what to do, balancing herself on his chest, softly scratching it with every move of her hips. Afterwards, she leaned, grabbed his wrists and pulling them up above his head but still moving her hips. He was her prisoner now. A slave. The only time she supported the idea of having a slave.

It was becoming evident he couldn't hold in any longer. She let him massage her breasts for a little before he finally reached the point of orgasm. He didn't make noise which men usually do, but his facial expressions spoke louder. After he finished, she kissed him. A long kiss that was...

»So, when do we know if it worked?« She asked after they parted.

»Well, not before the next full moon.«

»So we have a long time to practice in case it doesn't help the first time.« Jorah smiled and kissed her again. _Heaven on Earth_.


	4. Chapter 4

*A month later*

There it was. A full moon, shining, rising to be seen on the horizon. Jorah was nervously waiting in his tent. Waiting. Gods, the waiting.

She entered the tent.

»Jorah?« The first time Dany called him only by his first name. She's always been very formal.

»Khaleesi.« He wanted to go on, but she pressed her finger on his lips.

»I think it's about time you call me Daenerys, Jorah. We did make love after all.« He blushed.

»Forgive me, but I am just a humble knight, you are a Queen. I couldn't call you Daenerys. He called her name so delicately, with hi rusky voice, she almost wanted to force him to call her by her first name. Queen or not, he sounded so perfectly calling her...

»Jorah, you may be a knight, but you are my friend, and if we are alone, there are no problems with my authority. I don't see an issue, my bear.« He nodded.

»If you insist. Daenerys,« he said, smiling.

»Good. Now, are you feeling any changes?« He looked at his own body.

»No, nothing at all. It seems it worked.« She smiled, getting closer to him. His heartbeat rised, started to sweat. She held his hand.

»Are you sure? Because I don't mind repeating the actions from the last time.«

He touched her face. His soft blue eyes were so loving. Her hands found their way behind his neck, leaning him closer to her. He could feel her warm breath on his face before finally reaching her lips. She shivered in excitement, knowing what kind of kissing master he was. And he was never going to disappoint her.

She pulled him closer, wanting him to work his magic with his tongue, to taste him. Red wine. She smiled, pressing her hips to his lustfully. He moaned, knowing what kind of reaction will her move cause. Holding her around the waist, Jorah started twitching in his limbs. He broke away, trying to hold his screams in excrutiating pain.

The change.

So it didn't work, he thought when he collapsed on all four, his face started changing. But Dany remembered what helped the last time.

»No, Jorah, keep looking at me,« she ordered him and pressed his changinf lips back on hers. Although the taste of him was horrendous, she kept going.

It stopped. Just like that. His body went back to normal shape. Jorah was still shaking, not realizing what just happened. Khaleesi held him in her arms. She was on her knees, holding him, supporting him like he alwys supported her.

»Jorah?« His breathing was sudden and shakey. He looked at her with his blue eyes.

»I'm...I think I am better.« Smile. »Thank you for everything. Dany.« Finally, he got comfortable calling her by her first name. She unbuttoned his shirt, only to discover some wounds and bruises. She started massaging his shoulders. The knight made a loud noise of pleasure. This kind of relaxation was not at all familiar to him but it was sensational. She was just strong enough to press hard, but not too hard, making him close his eyes. Her technique showed him she wasn't doing this the first time. Khal Drogo was a lucky man. Eventually, he lifted up and turned around, facing Khaleesi.

»Turn around, Dany.« She was surprised with him giving her orders; despite that, she gladly obeyed. He placed his hands on her shoulders, just stroking her at first, then slowly started pressing, working on her, giving her what she gave him moments ago. He was perfect, rougher than her but amazing anyway, finding just the spot.

»Jorah...lower...,« she cried. He obeyed her order, moving his hand lower, getting closer to her bottom. She passionatelly grabbed upper parts of his legs, dangerously close to his manhood. He grinned.

»Dany, your hand...« He moaned while she reached it, introducing him to a completely different kind of massage, still showing him her back. It only took her a minute or two to make him as hard as Valyrian steel, while he changed the position of his hand, now slowly and gently massagin her breasts with one hand, while the other moved lower to her vaginal area. He knew she liked a deep massage with his fingers. She leaned on his chest and he kissed her on the neck, travelling with lips, finishing behind her ear.

But he was still blocked by her sandy dress.

»Do you want me to take it of?« he asked, already starting to remove the dress. She turned around, standing up. Gods, what have I done, thought Jorah. But she wasn't angry.

»Stand up, Jorah the Andal.« He did as he was told but his already unbuttoned breechers fell of him. Her eyes were now naturally drown to his very impressive errection. She licked her lips.

»I want you to look at me while taking my dress of, Jorah.« Now, he had to lick his lips, too. He got close to her, staring into her eyes, not even blinking, while his hands found a way to remove her dress. Sandy piece of clothing fell on the ground, revealling her beautiful tiny body.

»We're equal now, Jorah. We are one.«


End file.
